


His Tongue

by dana_kujan



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Family, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_kujan/pseuds/dana_kujan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a friend's Two-Minute Fic Challenge, based on titles on her bookshelf.</p>
    </blockquote>





	His Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend's Two-Minute Fic Challenge, based on titles on her bookshelf.

"You know, there are easier ways to go about this."

"Like what?" Kirk asked with some surprise, shuffling through his audio disks.

"Like... the Universal Translator, perhaps."

"Bones, that's cheating."

"It's practical," McCoy shrugged. "Besides, why learn Vulcan now?"

"Because... someday... I'd like to be able to pronounce my father-in-law's name."


End file.
